transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulkhead (Animated)
Bulkhead (バルクヘッド, Barukuheddo) is the biggest and strongest Wrecker of Optimus Prime's crew, who appears to be little more than a big, dumb lummox at first glance. The second and third glances don't do much to improve that impression. Raised on a backwater energon farm, he joined the Autobot academy to achieve the lofty goal of becoming a lowly space bridge technician more than a warrior. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges and rampages that even the Dinobots have learned to respect and fear. His penchant for being a little too eager to please others and getting a little too emotional at times further leads him to act without thinking. Add in a seeming lack of skills beyond "destruction", and it does not paint a pretty picture. But despite all these shortcomings, one is hard-pressed to find a bot with a bigger spark, and he has astounding (if sometimes well-hidden) depths. He hates being thought of as the clumsy brute of the team, which has bred a certain amount of careful forethought and cautiousness. He's endlessly loyal to and protective of his friends, especially his best buddy Bumblebee and the human girl Sari, even if their impulsive behavior is sometimes annoying. Since coming to Earth, he has discovered a love of art and the urge to express his true feelings through it. He's not, at least quite, good at it, but he keeps trying anyways. Perhaps most surprising of all is that he is Cybertron's foremost expert in space bridge technology, even though he may not be able to build one himself without accidentally breaking at least half the components. Appearance :Voice actor: Bill Fagerbakke (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese) If there's one thing Bulkhead is really good at, it's smashing stuff since he's a Wrecker. It's his specialty. In fact, he's so good at it that he's even good at it when he doesn't mean to be. In a fight, you can count on him to smash the Decepticons, nearby parked cars, other Autobots, low-hanging billboards, and occasionally himself. The irony of it is that he's a natural builder who loves to make things. He'd much rather be creating something, but when you're as big and strong as he is, stuff just sort of seems to get smashed. Every team needs its "muscle" and Bulkhead is it, designed primarily for demolition in battle he is your greatest weapon. In everyday situations, and everywhere else… well, hide the breakables. He’s not overly clumsy, but he’s like a big overly enthusiastic dog who doesn’t know his own size or strength. Bulkhead has a natural curiosity about humans and their culture. He’s especially interested in art, something that doesn’t exist on Cybertron. On some level the creative urge is an attempt to compensate for all the destruction—deliberate or inadvertent – that he causes. Problem is, most of his “creations” either fall apart, don’t look a thing like what he says they are, or are just plain ugly. Not that anyone would ever tell Bulkhead that to his face. At first, Bulkhead comes off as a dumb jock, but scratch the surface and you will realize that he is a softy at heart. Back on Cybertron, his veichle mode was a Cybertronian Bulldozer, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth veichle mode is a green SWAT Assault Truck. Attributes: *Really amazingly strong. But not very agile. *Talented painter and sculptor. *Can throw or launch smaller Autobots up to a mile. *Space Bridge technician Gallery File:Bulkhead_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Bulkhead's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Bulkhead appears to be little more than a big, dumb lummox at first glance. The second and third glances don't do much to improve that impression. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major thoroughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges that even the Dinobots have learned to respect and fear. His penchant for being a little too eager to please others and getting a little too emotional at times further leads him to act without thinking. Add in a seeming lack of skills beyond "destruction", and it does not paint a pretty picture. But despite all these shortcomings, one is hard-pressed to find a bot with a bigger heart, and he has astounding (if sometimes well-hidden) depths. He hates being thought of as the clumsy brute of the team, which has bred a certain amount of careful forethought and cautiousness. He's endlessly loyal to and protective of his friends, especially his best buddy Bumblebee and the human girl Sari, even if their impulsive behavior is sometimes annoying. Since coming to Earth, he has discovered a love of art and the urge to express his true feelings through it. He's not very good at it, but he keeps trying anyways. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Kilowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Zeta Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Sentinel Prime Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown *Swindle *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *Locrix *Shrieker (Animated)Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons and Abilities Bulkhead has by far the greatest physical strength of all the Autobots, and he is pretty resistant to damage, too, able to shrug off attacks that would knock down the other Autobots (for example, he easily takes a blast from Professor Princess and Powdered Sugar when Bumblebee is floored by a similar attack). Bulkhead can also retract both of his arms to form his signature mace/wrecking ball weapons or blasters from his hands. He usually favors his right arm but can also transform his left into wrecking balls. The wrecking balls can also be used as smashing melee weapons without launching them. Bulkhead is also Cybertron's greatest Space bridge engineer (he had a lot of time to read up on them while he was on the farm). History Past Bulkhead was originally an energon farmer and attended Autobot boot camp in order to qualify as a space bridge engineer. It was there that he first met Bumblebee and their trainer, Sentinel Minor. To begin with, Bumblebee had no interest in being friends with the gentle giant, insulting him with the nickname "mudflap". A friendship blossomed after Bulkhead saved Bumblebee from some "malfunctioning" turrets, dropping a building on Sentinel in the process. In order to prevent Bulkhead from being expelled, 'Bee took the blame, and they both ended up on space bridge detail. Eventually, they were placed under Optimus Prime's command. While repairing a space bridge, the team discovered the long-lost AllSpark. However, the Decepticons soon arrived, prompting Bulkhead to mention that he had never seen a Decepticon ship up close. (No one had and lived, as Ratchet pointed out.) Bulkhead did his best to hang on while the Autobots drove their ship through the space bridge. Coming out of warp, they went headlong toward Earth, and he joined his fellow 'bots in heading into stasis to avoid the impact shock of an unpleasant landing. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Animated Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Animated Male Autobots Category:Team Prime Category:Animated Team Prime Category:Wreckers Category:Animated Wreckers Category:Demolitions specialists Category:Autobot demolitions specialists Category:Animated Autobot demolitions specialists Category:Engineers Category:Autobot Engineers Category:Animated Autobot Engineers Category:Superstrength Category:Animated Superstrength Category:Alternate Versions of Bulkhead